


Little Moments

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and like Magnus is beautiful, as always, they're super into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: What if Alec's parents hadn't interrupted them after the wedding kiss?





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> "just thought of a great prompt - a continuation of the scene after the wedding where magnus & alec are talking (before Maryse and Robert come up to them) - what would have happened if Alec's parents didn't interrupt cos I'm telling you, Alec totally wanted to kiss Magnus again :)" was the prompt.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you like it, loves!!
> 
> shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr, feel free to come shout at me!! :D
> 
> Also, I just want to let you know, I tend to publish all my stories on here at night before I go to bed, so it's normally at about this time. Incase you were wondering, 'cause I've had a weird updating schedule recently. 
> 
> However, I post the stories as I finish them on Tumblr, so if you want them early, they'll be on my Tumblr. ;)

Alec leaned against the wall behind him, everything he just did finally catching completely up with him and he sighed. 

“Are you alright, darling?” 

Alec couldn’t bring himself to feel regretful though, seeing the unhinged happiness on Magnus face made him smile and he shook his head. 

“Just realizing that everything that just happened, actually happened.” Alec said softly, stepping over to Magnus, who watched him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh?”

Alec nodded.

“I feel like I’ve dreamed of this so much, but I never thought I’d be able to have this.”

Magnus smiled at him, cupping his cheek gently. Alec hummed, a smile spreading across his face. 

“So...are we like dating now?”

Magnus chuckled. “Do you want to? Be with me, completely?”

Alec nodded, grabbing his waist slowly and pulling him closer. 

“Yeah, I really want this.” He glanced down at Magnus’ lips. 

“You know you’re allowed to kiss me, right? I mean…” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders with a smile. “That is something  _ boyfriends  _ do.” He said slowly. 

Alec let out a breathy laugh, leaning down and kissing him. He brushed his hand over Magnus’ neck and cheek lovingly. 

“I really could get used to this.” He muttered against the other man’s lips, not wanting to pull back or put space between them. 

“As could I, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
